Revenge is sweet
by CrystalMask
Summary: If someone did something horrible to the person you love most in the world, how far would you go with your revenge? -AU- oneshot


**This is the darkest thing I've ever written in my life. I'd gladly tell you why I wrote this but you'd get bored so instead, I'll just let you read.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Revenge is sweet**

**by Crystalmask**

**

* * *

**

A sceptile ran through a forest. The wind swooshed past him, whistling in his ears. The moonlight barely lit his way, his feet hurt from running for so long, his heart pained but he kept running and he would keep running even if the pain became unbearable. His hatred would help him through any difficulty.

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry."_

That voice… It wouldn't go away… Why had this happened? What had they done to deserve this?

He would never hurt a human but now, he had no choice. To be honest, he could stop if he wanted to but his heart would not let him back away. He stopped for a few seconds to rest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How could such a good day end so horribly wrong?

He had gone to the movies with his best friend and her mom. His best friend was his trainer, a 13 year old girl called Natalie. Natalie had convinced her mother to take them to the movies. Once they were at the movies, he and Natalie went to get the popcorn while her mom bought the tickets. He and Natalie's mom sat on some chairs at the back while Natalie preferred sitting on her pokemon's lap.

He couldn't remember what the movie was called. Halfway through the film, Natalie told him she had to go to the bathroom. He got up to escort her to the bathroom but she told him to sit back down. Her mother told her that it'd be better if he went with her but she refused, claiming that she didn't want to make him miss a part of the movie. Before she ran away, she turned back to look at them.

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry."_

The sceptile opened his eyes. He didn't have time to remember now. He had something much more important to do. He started running again, his head to busy to let him know his feet were bleeding. Humans amazed him. They claimed to be superior to other species. They claimed that they had moved from their primal state into a more sophisticated one. A bitter laugh escaped the sceptile's mouth. How can they claim to be better if some of them are worse than wild animals? Humans that let themselves get possessed by their savage side are the worst living thing on earth.

The sceptile stopped again. He was close now. A few more minutes and he'd reach his destination. He closed his eyes again, letting the memories flood his mind.

19 minutes. That's how long Natalie had been gone. Both he and her mother were worried now. They went outside and walked towards the bathroom. As they got closer they noticed a small group in front of the bathroom. That's when he got scared to death. They approached a woman and asked her what had happened. The woman's answer made the whole room start spinning. He was so stunned by the answer, he didn't even notice Natalie's mom run inside the bathroom.

"_A little girl was ra__ped in the bathroom."_

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally got a hold of himself and walked into the bathroom. He ran to the last stall and there she was. Her clothes had been ripped apart, her face was filled with bruises and she cried and cried as her mother held her close. But none of that mattered to him. All that mattered was the horrible stench emanating from Natalie. The scent of the monster, the rat who had done this to the girl he loved with all his soul.

They had taken her to the hospital immediately. The doctor told them that she had not contracted any disease and that pregnancy would not happen. After listening to the doctor, he had went to her room. He lied down next to her and hugged her as she cried her heart out. She might be fine physically but nothing would ever cure the emotional damage. As he hugged her, he felt guilty. If he had gone with her…If he had gone with her this never would have happened. That rat would have never come near Natalie. The man's stench still haunted him. It would never leave unless another scent replaced it. The scent of the man's blood. Only that would make the scent and pain go away.

"_Why?"_

That's what she had whispered against his chest as tears fell from her eyes. He wished he could tell her something or do something that would make her feel better. He slowly got up and looked down at her. She knew what he was going to do.

"_I don't want you to go to jail."_

That had made him chuckle. He didn't care what happened. As long as that man was dead, he couldn't care less if he went to hell. He ruffled Natalie's hair and opened the window. He jumped through it and landed on top of a car. He took a deep breath and started running in the direction the scent told him to.

The sceptile opened his eyes again. He started running again until he reached a small house. He noticed some pokemon guarding the front door so he looked for another way in. Luckily, the back door was open. He quietly entered the house and saw a man sitting on a couch, watching TV. The sceptile felt his desire of revenge rise when he realized the man still had Natalie's scent all over him. The sceptile positioned himself directly behind the man and kicked the couch, sending the man flying towards the wall.

The two leaves on the sceptile's forearm started glowing green as he approached the terrified man. Suddenly, as the sceptile unleashed a powerful leaf blade attack, he remembered the name of the movie.

**Revenge is sweet****.**

It sure is.


End file.
